


寒风吹彻

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 民国, 逃亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship, 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	寒风吹彻

01

破晓的天还没完全亮起来，公鸡打鸣的嘹亮声音在这样的天色里凄怆又决绝。赶路的忙着赶路，逃命的忙着逃命。这乱世里的景色天光，有心事的人是没心思欣赏的。

张云雷是被张九龄的敲门声敲醒的。他披着单薄的衣拉开门，就看见衣褂整齐穿戴好的张九龄。张九龄怀里抱着一大包东西，叮当作响的，听起来像是金银珠宝和一些值钱的首饰。

应该是平时张九龄说书的时候，别人赏他的。日积月累起来，也有不少，估计就是张九龄的全部身家了。

“你这是，要走？”张云雷的瞌睡被赶走了大半，他抬头看了看天色，慌忙抓住了张九龄的手。屋子里杨九郎还在睡着，他只能压低了声音问张九龄。

“家里出了事情，我娘病了。地里没人照料，他们来信了要我回去。”张九龄把那一大包东西递给张云雷抱着，“这个你帮我收着。”

“给九龙的？”张云雷看了看，那一角的金银露了出来，“你走了，九龙可怎么办。”

“这个你别让九龙知道，他有困难的时候钱就从这里面出。”张九龄犹豫了两下，最后还是说出了口，“我可能不回来了。”

张九龄凝重的目光和皱紧的眉头让张云雷心里一沉，想要说什么却什么也说不出口。他紧紧地抱着那一大包沉甸甸的东西，抿着唇不知道在想些什么。

“战事吃紧，城里也不安全，但总比乡下太平。你要是有什么事就让人捎信过来。”

连天的炮火攻陷了一座又一座的城池，只要炮弹还没打过来炸碎房屋的窗子，这城中的人就还能够活下去。杨九郎睡醒睁眼的时候没摸到身边的人，他揉着眼睛坐起来，看着坐在床缘边上的张云雷，挨着他靠了过去。

“你起的这么早？”

“早起张九龄来了一回，我就没睡。”

杨九郎闭着眼睛往张云雷的怀里蹭，想要讨一个撒娇。但是杨九郎的脸蹭到了硬邦邦的东西，他睁开眼睛，看见张云雷怀里的那一大包东西。

一个金的镯子从包里滚落出来，滚到了床上。

“这是什么？”杨九郎捡起来扔进张云雷怀里，“哪里来的这么多金银首饰？”

“张九龄的，他走了。”

02

说要瞒是瞒不过王九龙的。茶馆里少了皮肤不白的说书先生，生意惨淡了不少。王九龙喝着茶，把瓜子壳吐了一地，这才勉勉强强抬起头来看向新来的说书先生。

书是谁都能说的，但不是谁都能说得好的。

坐在一旁的杨九郎也看出了王九龙的心不在焉，到了盏茶看着和王九龙道：“你今天怎么了，魂不守舍的。平时不是可爱听书了吗？”

“平时是这个人说的书吗？”说书认先生，王九龙喜欢上听书也不过就是喜欢上那个看起来有点黑，笑起来一排洁白牙齿的张九龄。从张九龄在茶馆说书的那一天起，王九龙就成了茶馆的常客。

“对了，今天怎么换了个人说书，张九龄呢？”

“平时他没被你欺负死就算他命大了，时候想起人家了？”杨九郎刷了一把瓜子，嗑出一颗一颗的瓜子仁，放在碟碗里。他听到王九龙有些赧然的反驳，王九龙说他哪里有欺负过张九龄啊。

是是是，打架薅头发都不算，两个人有时候胡闹到一床上歪着怎么能算欺负呢。就看着王九龙这唇红齿白的模样，在床上也是被欺负的那个。

杨九郎怎么知道的，他自己的亲身经验。那床上摇晃着的吱呀声响里，谁给谁揉腰就是欺负人了。张九龄帮王九龙揉过不少次腰，很多时候张云雷收着账看着胡闹的两个人，便笑着去找张九龄要彩礼。

“我们这好歹也是个富家小少爷，你张九龄拿什么来换人？”

“我不要他不就好了。”张九龄每次都这样说，一旁的王九龙怒着抓住张九龄的衣领，随后又撇着嘴松开。王九龙对张九龄说你别不要我，我不是娇生惯养长大的。张九龄说不是娇生惯养的问题。

眼下张九龄是真的不要王九龙了，只是杨九郎不知道该怎么开口。他还没回答，那边才刚拿着扇子打着帘子从侧边过来的张云雷就走了过来。

一碟子的瓜子仁送到张云雷的面前，杨九郎挪了个座让张云雷坐下来，手搭在了张云雷的肩膀上去。王九龙看了一眼杨九郎，酸酸地看着他们。

“九龙啊，你今天来的很早啊。”张云雷一口气把瓜子仁吃掉，就着瓜子仁的香气亲了亲杨九郎的手背。他的动作是隔着扇子挡住的，不叫人发觉，是他们两个人之间的秘密。

“来得早也没用，张九龄呢。”王九龙不高兴地喝下一大口茶，“他是你们的伙计。”

“那你和我说说，你为什么喜欢张九龄？”

03

为什么喜欢一个人。杨九郎躺在床上褪下裤子的时候这样想着，张云雷把问题丢给了王九龙，但是勾起了杨九郎的心思。他转过身来去亲张云雷的眼睛，抱着他捧着他清秀的脸颊。

“张九龄他还会回来吗？”

“不知道。”张云雷如实回答他，“战事要是打估计也从乡下打进城，我就怕。”

“你怕什么？”杨九郎抬起自己的屁股，紧紧抱着张云雷，“实在不行，我们就把这个茶馆给卖了。只要他们打进来，我们就走，总有一处地方是安稳的。”

走还能走到哪里去，哪里都有战火哪里都有动荡。去哪里都是一样的，眼下兵荒马乱的年岁里，谁还不在饭后提到两句战争。能够活下去就是最大的运气了，谁都在祈祷着能在这场战火里保全自己。

“我就怕这样的世道里，谁先放了手。”

张云雷和杨九郎，经历了好多最后才有了这个茶馆。虽然杨九郎把张云雷从梨园里请了出来，两人经营着茶馆，可仗打进来，满是烟炮灰尘的军官并不会买账。他们只会从听说里抓取供他们玩乐放纵的滋味。

比如请个会唱戏的去家里玩一玩。如果是那样的话，张云雷枕头底下的枪就要准备好了，能够在乱世下安身立命的人多少都要带着点心狠。张云雷的冷漠杨九郎见识过，他就是在梨园里见识过推开了拉拉扯扯的人，一个反手把人打晕了的张云雷。

兵临城下之前的欢爱，缠绵起来都像生离死别。杨九郎抱着张云雷，终于将那个问题想清楚了。他为什么会喜欢上张云雷，因为在乱世中他们相遇了。在张云雷握着他的手把那东西撞进他的身体里说爱他的时候，杨九郎就非张云雷不可了。

“我不放手，就算是死，我也和你一处死。”

“别说死不死的，不吉利。”张云雷捂住了杨九郎的嘴巴，“我要的不多，就是安安稳稳的普通日子，我们总会过上的。”

这个世上总有一处地方能够容得下他们的。

04

张云雷到底还是把张九龄走了这件事告诉了王九龙。怎么都瞒不过去的，王九龙把张九龄的屋子翻了个底朝天也没看见张九龄的一丁点东西。

没有像以前那样的闹，王九龙安安静静的看着张云雷和杨九郎：“他是不是真的不要我了？”

“不是的，他说他家里没人照料，他娘也病着。”张云雷有些心疼这样的王九龙，但是他知道他劝不了，他对杨九郎使了使眼色，让杨九郎先出去等着。

“九龙啊，那个问题你想过没有，你到底喜欢张九龄什么？”

他不喜欢张九龄。王九龙别扭地想着。他第一次注意到张九龄是来找张云雷说话，那个说书先生一把折扇一方醒木就能说得四方的客人抿嘴大笑。那时候有人赏了他很多的东西：扳指、怀表……

张九龄是不要这些东西的，或者说他收了也交给张云雷和杨九郎。王九龙怀着好奇，也学着别人丢给张九龄许多值钱的东西。张九龄没收，直接拿着东西扔回到他的怀里。

说了一句滚。

后来王九龙喜欢上张九龄笑起来的眉眼弯弯，他喜欢张九龄那飘过来的似有若无的眼神。他故意去讨张九龄的打，他知道张九龄有时候也会看他出神，哪怕是嘴上说着你给我滚。

王九龙没想过要张九龄说出来有多喜欢他，张九龄家里有事，理应回去的。张九龄和他说过，他们身份地位悬殊，哪怕有过什么，也不能够算上什么。

现在好了，张九龄回家去了。也许不能够再见面了，张九龄再也不用看见王九龙了。那就这样吧，他王九龙也不要喜欢张九龄了，就这样散了吧。

张云雷出门来的时候杨九郎在门口正喂鹦鹉吃东西，他转过头来看着张云雷，嘴角勾起笑来：“说服九龙了吗？”

“人的思想哪有能说服得了的，只有他自己说服自己。”张云雷走过来，伸出手和杨九郎十指紧扣着，他的声音里有些涩涩的苦，“他说他不要喜欢张九龄了。”

“那要怎么办，九龄又不是不喜欢王九龙的。”杨九郎皱着眉头。张云雷笑着说不可能的，王九龙不会放下张九龄的。

“你也会因为我的离开放弃我吗？”张云雷的头搭在杨九郎的肩膀上，没有牵着的手把杨九郎的下巴扳过来看着，“九郎，你爱我吗？”

“我爱你，我不会离开你的。”

鹦鹉展了展翅膀，低着头吃着碗里的东西。张云雷将杨九郎抵在墙上，两个人热烈的拥吻着，这里不是茶馆，不用欲盖弥彰那些温柔，这里只有他们。

哪怕战火打进来。

05

战火终究是打起来了，城中每日人心惶惶，张云雷盼着乡下能够来信，不知道张九龄过得好不好。一条板凳横在门前，杨九郎从茶馆里回来便看见张云雷那愁容的面。他上前摸了摸张云雷的脸，笑着去亲。

“在等我吗？”

“谁在等你。”张云雷白了他一眼，“对了，你从茶馆回来，可听到什么风声？”

风声倒是没听到什么，只是却有别的东西。杨九郎捏了捏张云雷的鼻子，帮他把板凳拿进屋里来，从怀里掏出一封信：“要不要叫九龙过来，信，张九龄的信。”

说是再也不要喜欢张九龄的人听见信就跑了过来，一路喘着气进屋的时候杨九郎正给张云雷倒茶。

“信呢，张九龄的信。”王九龙坐下来，自己给自己倒了一盏茶，喝了一大口顺下气来。

“你不是不喜欢他了吗？”张云雷托着腮，把王九龙的慌张看到眼里打趣他。王九龙撇着嘴马上就要哭了出来，张云雷看了心软，让杨九郎把信掏出来。

信里无非就是写了家里一切安好。军队打了进来，过不了多久估计就要去城里了。信里一句都没提到王九龙，王九左右看了看，把每一个字都抠遍了也没找到和自己有关的字句。

张九龄这个骗子，信里句句念了别人的好就是不提他。王九龙把信摔下来又拿起来，信上的笔迹好歹也是张九龄自己写的，王九龙好久都没看见了。

好在张九龄没什么事情，好好活着就好了。牵挂和想念是怎么都藏不住的，王九龙把信放进怀里，低着头看着对张云雷道：“不管他回不回来，我放不下他。”

放不下就别放下了，乱世里能有念想也是好的。

06

军队驻扎进来那天依旧是破晓的天色，城中的百姓睡醒一觉起来，就会发觉这城中的大变。王九龙一个人在屋子里不敢睡，也睡不着，去了张云雷屋子里和杨九郎一道说话。

寒风吹彻着屋子的每一个角落里，谁也没说什么话。马蹄声和怒吼的号角声中自然有昂首挺胸的人，他们以胜利者的样子抢掠着这每一片的土地，轰鸣和炮声就快要把屋子里的玻璃都给炸乱。

一夜飘摇之后连公鸡都没能够鸣叫起来，太阳慢慢升起来，掩盖了一切战火。不知道是谁先开的门，拿着扫帚扫着屋前的瓦片破烂。

还好，都还在。

张云雷被请去赴约的时候杨九郎急的来回打转。王九龙在一旁派出去了几个人打听消息回来都说人好好的吃着饭，没什么动静。

王九龙捏了捏杨九郎的肩膀让他放宽心，也不是没想过这一天的到来。杨九郎不怕什么烽火连天，他只想确认张云雷的安全。

“他会没事的。”王九龙皱着眉头，是在说张云雷又好像是在说别的人。城中的人都自身不保了，不知道乡下如何，饥荒的年岁收成不好，也不知道他娘是否还病着。

家门被叩响的时候杨九郎和王九龙都吓了一跳，以为是终于有人找上了他们，可还没等到他们反应过来，门就被撞开了。张云雷的身后跟着张九龄，两个人急急走进来。

“九龄，你什么时候来的？”杨九郎看到张九龄也愣了，他把王九龙往前推，可是王九龙抓着桌角，只是咬着唇死死地看着张九龄。

“我回来的时候看到他进城，就带他来的。”张云雷翻出柜子里的那一大包东西放在桌上，“出事了，这里你们呆不下去了。”

进城的兵要听张云雷唱曲，封了箱把什么都丢掉了的角儿是不会再开嗓的，可是张云雷不唱，那群兵不饶。张九龄进城来的时候灰头土脸，那双手也没有说书的时候那样光洁好看，沧桑的茧拿不起折扇了，为了命只能握起拳头。

张九龄是进城来无意中听到张云雷被请进了酒馆里，他走进去，对着那些兵挥舞着拳头才把张云雷带出来。这城中的沸沸扬扬马上就要起来了，呆不下去的，张云雷让张九龄快逃命去。

“这里是张九龄之前走的时候给我的，说是要给你救命用的。你们拿着这个赶紧走，再晚一点就来不及了。”

王九龙从没想过张九龄能够把自己的全部身家都给王九龙，他只是觉得张九龄不要他了回家去了。他因为张九龄的离开而想要忘掉张九龄，可是他又因为一封信牵挂着张九龄。跟不跟他走，全在王九龙自己。

“九龙，我家里的地被收上去了，我安顿好了我娘。他要我在家里娶妻生子我没答应，我想着你。从前我只觉得我配不上你，可是我只有这么些东西。”

张九龄没想过逃，他进城里来就是想看看王九龙是否安好。战火的纷乱让他的心上下狂跳，按捺不住的想要去见王九龙。

他不该有这样的心思的，他从一开始就应该断了王九龙的念想。可是那个时候炮火没打进来，所有的快活就像是被笼罩在大玻璃罩子里，展览在那些高级的橱窗里。穷苦的乱世百姓在战火里是伸手都触及不到的。

那些都应该在梦里。

王九龙掀开那一大包东西翻了翻，最后全都丢给了张九龄。他抓着张九龄的衣领，就像是以前张九龄拿扇子调戏他，占他便宜惹他生气那样用力的抓着。

可是这一回他的眼角有泪，完全没有了盛大的气焰：“我说过了我不是娇生惯养的人，我跟你走。”

“快走，走的越远越好。这里不能够再回来了。”

张云雷等他们两人走了之后，这才转过头来看着杨九郎：“戏还是要唱下去的，只是要看在哪里唱。”

杨九郎没说什么，只是握住了他的手说没什么，我陪着你。

07

张云雷把那些兵约到了家里来。前一天杨九郎就卖掉了茶馆，戏不唱是不行的，但是要看怎么唱。枕头底下的枪杨九郎帮他擦过很多回，锃亮的还上了膛。

杨九郎他说过，无论到哪里去，他始终是要跟着张云雷的。他们期盼的不过就是一处安稳的地方。可是杨九郎心慌，他看着穿着军服的人走进屋子里去，看着那人什么都不看在眼里的得意，悄悄握紧了拳头。

枪声响起来的那一下窗子都被震动了，杨九郎立刻开了门，把张云雷接进来。明天一早就会有人发现他们军官倒在血泊之中，是怎么死的哪里有枪的都会成为城中议论的重点。

张云雷不知道他这一声枪响会给历史上带来什么样子的影响，他只知道他为了活下去不得不这么做。他在乱世之中促成了一对有情人，让他们带着金银钱财去逃到一个只有他们两个人的地方去，这是他能为张九龄和王九龙做的最后一件事。

而他举起了枪，为了他自己，只是为了他自己。

也许明天他们就会把这一切的纷争掩去，也许会下一场大雨，把这些血腥和绝望全都洗刷个干净。最好能够把百姓脑海中的惶恐也都擦去，新的军官被推选出来，整座城市被带上了镣铐终于可以再次歌舞升平。

一切都会是太平的景象，只要他们逃出去。

破晓的天还等不来打鸣的鸡叫，看不见天日的阴沉像一个大罩子把这座城给笼罩起来。赶路的赶路，逃命的逃命，这样的景色天光里，有心事的人没空欣赏。

王九龙坐上车抬起头来看着这片天和背后远远而去的城，抓紧了张九龄的手。

“你说我们还能回来吗？”

还能够像以前一样，张九龄说着书，杨九郎和他坐在下面喝着茶水。那个时候杨九郎也还是会拿出碟碗来，一口一个，认真地嗑着瓜子。张云雷会穿着长衫大褂，撩着帘子走进来，笑着和王九龙说话，然后把那一碟的瓜子仁全都倒进嘴里。

会有的，世间这么大，总有一处这样的地方的。

只是他们现在只能在破晓未亮的天色里赶路。

寒风吹彻，不见天日。

Fin


End file.
